The Package
by BEASTXxWOLF
Summary: When Jacob Lyons Visits vegas to recieve a package,he gets caught up in a adventure containing,humor,love,friendship,cruelty,and of course action.    I rate all my stories M for safety
1. Welcome To New Vegas Remake

The Package Chapter 1 The tops,new vegas 12:01am 5 days until package arrival

As i walked to the front desk,the manager asked me to remove my revolver,i thought about refusing but,my brother almost died a year ago when he refused at the ultra luxe back when they didnt allow weapons.

My brother is the same age as me,he lives in toronto now.

He also asked for my mothers name

"Uh sarah,sarah lyons."

Around 2:30am Tops presidential suite

I awoke to some gunshots,as i looked outside i saw a securitron trying to hide a blood covered body.

Whats going on?I probably not getting anymore sleep,i mean what if im next?

Well,i was right,i got no more sleep,i just sat in bed staring at the door.

I walked downstairs to pickup my gun when i noticed a man dressed in a checkerd suit,he went by the name of benny.  
So i walked outside,I decided to go to old mormon fort to pick up some stimpacks,you never know when youll need them when i heard a voice clearly state "Lyons,your coming with us!"

"Wake up,Lyons,Mr house needs to have a word with you!"

"I was groggy but,i was still looking all over the room but,then i noticed a large computer screen with the face of a guy probably in his 40s or 50s but,it was obviously just a picture.

Mr house stated"I brought you here because i need your help,my securitrons are malfunctioning,they killed a v.i.p. yesterday,i suspect sabotage,so i need you to decide,can you locate my control servers so i can locate the problem,or fix them by yourself or ask arcade gannon to help?

"If i say no?"

"I could make you but,i would gain nothing"

"So,you decide."

"How about you sweeten the deal,caps or playing chips,perhaps?"

"How about 10,000 caps and a few hundred tops playing chips?"

"ok,deal."

So,this is my remake of chapter 1,please review,and ill get chapter 3 up as soon as possible.  



	2. You Decide Remake

The Package Chapter2:You Decide

Old Fort Mormon,Freeside 9:00pm 5 Days Until Package Arrival

I Had 24 hours to decide what i would do,either way i would need help,House insisted i talk to arcade gannon.

Arcade gannon stated "Im not a gun for hire,i might help if you choose to repair the robots but im not traveling around the mojave in search of something that may already be destroyed!"

"would you for 5000 caps?"

"Im sorry,i cant help but,maybe a old contact of mine Garret could help hes a ex-brotherhood knight from somewhere down in d.c. hes visiting the leftover b.o.s. in hidden valley bunker,id check there."

"ok ill rest tonight back at the tops,ill try to sneak my gun in just to be safe and head out tommorow,I decided to locate the control server." i thought 


	3. Nothing is the same as it once was

The Package Chapter 3 Nothing is the same as it once was

As i headed out to hidden valley,i stopped by a small shack in freeside and purchased some ammo and a vermint rifle,if i had more caps i would have bought the grenades.

I kept pondering what gannon said as i left "Im not searching the mojave for something that might already be distroyed",What if hes right?Im not that prepared for a big fight,especially if its all for nothing,plus theres known to be a bunch of radscorpions around the hidden valley bunkers.

Thats still only part 1 of the job ahead,my thoughts were interrupted when a vertibird flew over freeside,it was black so i knew it wasnt brotherhood of steel,i heard a rumor of another faction known as the enclave but,its just silly rumors drunk old timers tell.

I got a few miles out,and heard a noise,it sounded unhuman but,at the same time it didnt sound like the recent fire geckos ive been then no less then 6 inches from me appeared one pissed off nightkin wielding a sword made from a dealt with nightkin before but,this one was different,he wasnt acting like a animal he just treated me as a tresspaser.

I tried to convince him it was a accident but,he didnt care.

He swung his weapon,i quickly fell to the ground,dodging his threatning attack,then i stood up and did a uppercut,quickly pushing him back 2 feet but,still not harming charged at me full speed and tackled me to the ground and knocking the air out of ,out of nowhere i heard a gun shot and the nightkins head flew off in a gorey mess.

To Be Continued...

Sorry this chapter was so short,i wanted a cliffhanger.


	4. Nothing is the same as it once was pt 2

The Package Chapter 4 Nothing is the same as it once was Part 2

Previously on The Package...

my thoughts were interrupted when a vertibird flew over freeside,it was black so i knew it wasnt brotherhood of steel.

no less then 6 inches from me appeared one pissed off nightkin wielding a sword made from a bumper.

He swung his weapon,i quickly fell to the ground,dodging his threatning attack,then i stood up and did a uppercut,quickly pushing him back 2 feet but,still not harming charged at me full speed and tackled me to the ground and knocking the air out of out of nowhere i heard a gun shot and the nightkins head flew off in a gorey mess.

(Now)

I woke up in bandages,mostly around my ribs,i kept having the memory of that nightkin attacking me,then his head,my thoughts were interuppted when i puked,i havent ever seen something like that up that blood.I passed out.

"Wake !"

"Huh?"

A tall african american man asked"You must have a weak stomach."

"No,just,i dont know."

"Dont you know better than to go to the nightfire turf?"

"Nightfire?"

"Boy,you live under a rock?"

"No im from toronto and i was born in D.C."

"Mother?"

"Sarah"

"Father?"

"Its Complicated"

"Ok"

Just then our conversation ended when there was a knock on the wooden shacks door.

"What th"

"Ssshhhh kid its nightfire."

"Whats nightfire?"

"Its a nightkin gang lead by a red nightkin who calls himself nightfire"

"Go out the back door,ill handle this."

"You saved my life,im staying!"

He handed me his Railway Rifle and a grenade then i kicked the door open and all hell broke loose!

It was a 6 versus 2 war but,we was winning.

It appeared we was going to win until nightfire ran through the 4 remaining nightkin and stabbed a sword right through the man who saved me's gut,killing him instantly,i remembered the grenade and my switchblade,i quickly snuck inside.

Once inside i taped the grenade to the knife and rushed back out the door.

He charged at me with the sword made from a majority of melted metals.

I dodged he missed me by half of a inch and i stabbed the StabGrenade in his heart and quickly barrel rolled out of the way as his chest exploded in a bloody mess.

1 down 4 to go.

To my surprise they were gone,i figured without there leader they decided to retreat.

I found a couple of things that would help with the rest of my journey to hidden valley,im sure the brotherhood would give me something being a lyons and all.

3 stabgrenades

25 RailRoad Spikes

1000 caps

1 Map

I was located about 5 minutes from 188 trading post about 15 hours from Hidden valley,i decided to head to the trading post and see if i could rest there until tommorow.

When i reached the post,a girl named veronica greeted me,she said i could sleep in her dads room since he was in primm.

She sold me a custom gun owned by her father she called it a cauldron rifle,it fires plutoniam injected bullets at 1000 mps,guaranteed to kill in no less than 2 shots.

It costed me 200 caps for the gun and 500 for the ammo since its so hard to get plutonium these days.


	5. No Love Lost

The Package Chapter 5 No Love Lost

I started my journey from 188 trading post,excited about this extremly deadly weapon i just recieved,i cant say it was cheap but,i was still ok with the price.

Veronica told me about a nightfire gang branch just below the trading post,so i was headed there to try the cauldron rifle out.

I then remembered about the package and had no idea what day it was,my thoughts,as usual,were interuppted by screams of horror as i saw a tan girl about 27,28 who was so beautiful i just stared at her like a idiot til i noticed a nightkin,about double the size of regular nightkin,trying to kill her for food.

With one last comment "Damn" i headed out to kill the mutated cannibal.

I loaded one 4" bullet into the rifle and aimed down the sights,i lined it up perfectly and fired the shot,it made a horrible screech as i fired.

It pierced the bastards head so quick it took a few seconds for it to even bleed.

Just then the girl walked up to me,i now noticed she was latino.

"Thanks,my names maria."

"Hi,im jacob."

"Hi,what kind of weapon is that?"

"Cauldron rifle."

We talked for about a hour,i told her where i was headed,why,where i was from,etc.

Shes from Delaware.

"Thanks,again."

(Silence)

We looked into each others eyes and before we knew it we was kissing.

She slept in my arms that night so peacefully.

She decided she would join me on my quest,so i gave her my vermint rifle.

I woke up before her so i decided to walk back up to the trading post,i had a question for veronica about the rifle.

After asking my question,it had to be around noon so i decided to go get maria and head out.

She was gone.

Nowhere to be seen,her rifle was gone and the Cauldron rifle bullets as well.

"Shit!"

"Why would she do this?I...i...i loved her."

I decided to just forget about it and leave after i bought some more bullets from veronica.

Just to let you know,you havent seen the last of maria,trust me. 


	6. What hurts the most

The Package Chapter 6 What Hurts The Most

After a long journey,i finally reached hidden valley.

I searched the first bunker i came to,empty,second,empty,finally i checked the last one i saw it looked exactly like the others,grafitti and all.

I opened the door to see 4 soldiers in steel power armor,wielding large energy weapons,i recognized these outfits from childhood,id found what i was looking for.

"Who are you?"the leader stated.

"Jacob"

"I meant last,you have that look about you."

"Lyons."

"Well,youve come a long way huh,my name is garret,hows d.c. doing, they never answer our broadcasts."

"I wouldnt know,ive not been there since my mother died,i live in toronto with my brother,jimmy."

"Sarah died?"

"Apparently she got a disease thats spreading called radlung,its where even a little radiation can kill you,because it settles in your lungs."

"Oh,im so ,why are you here?"

"I came here to recieve a package,apparently from my mom before she died,it got lost in transfer until a month ago"

"Sounds fishy,jacob."

"I know but,if its true i need to know,What day is it?"

"Thursday"

"I have 1 day left!"

"Look,i came here because i need your help to find the servers for a man named house."

"Ill help."

"That easily?"

"Yes,after all we are family."

"What?"

"Jacob,im your uncle,my brother is your father,if you want to find him he lives in"

I interrupted him

"I Dont!"

"Your lying,my father is dead,thats why he left my mom,because he had radlung!"

I pulled out my revolver about half a inch from his face,ready to pull the trigger.

"Jacob,i know its hard to take in but,your father left because,he had a chem problem and almost killed your mom multiple times,he was afraid hed hurt you too,so he left,hes a good man,but,he had problems."

"He lives in whats left of manhattan."

I pulled the gun down, id never cried a day in my life after i turned 3 but,this time it hurt so much,the only person i had left other than my brother was a fucking junkie!

"Im sorry jacob,but,we better head out."

Just to let my readers know,my next chapter will be longer than most may also use a different font just to mix things up. 


	7. All roads lead to

The Package Chapter 7 All roads lead to...

Garret insisted we check black mountain radio,considering how rarely any "human" stayed very long due to if we wouldve know "human" didnt include ghouls and super mutants this next thing wouldnt've ever happened.

We wasnt in the area of black mountain radio more than a minute when we got attacked by a large group of feral ghouls,we picked them off fairly easily.

By now i saw the huge broadcast station but,didnt have long to soak it all in when a super mutant halted us,i figured we was in for a battle.

To my surprise he wanted to warn us about the dangers if we continued,we told him we had to,and he agreed to let us go but,he would attack us if he had to.

As we spotted a crowd of muties on the ridge beside the station,garret handed me a strange looking rifle.

"Its what i believe to be a extra terrestrial weapon i found during my journeys through d.c. a strange vault dweller sold it to me,along with these blue neon cells,i want you to have it."Garret stated.

"Uhh...thanks!"

At that moment something so hard slammed into the back of my head and everything went black.

(this next scene is in the point of view of garret)

"Kid!"

The bumper sword slammed me in the gut,i spit blood on the ground and quickly grabbed jacobs cauldron rifle,it would be dangerous this close but,it was our only chance.

I fired it and a burst of chemical backfired on me as the bullet pierced the bastards green head.

As he fell off the cliff i let out one last laugh as i fell back,everything going black.

(Back to jacob's point of view)

"Ugh...i feel like shit!"

i looked up to see a bunch of muties looking down on us,at that moment i reached for my gun "Damn" it was gone.

I heard garrets voice beside me,muttering something i couldnt understand.

At that moment,a regular looking man wielding my cauldron rifle walked in.

"I know you guys are here to steal our god."

"Your what?"

"Our magic lightning box"

I had no idea what they were talking about but,i was in so much pain,i angrily punched him in face,grabbed the rifle and hit him with the back of the gun,then the two mutants rushed in.

I grabbed the few plutonium bullets i had in my pocket,and,loaded the rifle.

One of the mutants shot me in the arm and i dropped to my knees,i felt like i was going to die.

(Garrets point of view)

Jacob was on his knees,i could tell that he couldnt take much more,then again i wasnt in great condition.

I had to do something,so i reached for my switchblade and quickly stabbed a mutant in the neck,blood gushed down my arm.

Just as i pulled the blade out of his neck,a nail stabbed into my back from a nailboard,and,once again,everything went black.

I woke up in the middle of the mojave,i had no idea how i got there or why i felt healed.

Something felt...off.

Like...unreal.

Suddenly,it began to rain,what was going on here?

The rotted tree trunks in the distance began blossoming into plush,green trees.

I felt...happy but,akward.

"Stop him!"

i heard a voice coming out of,nowhere.

(Pov jacob)

As i ran about the facility,pushing through each mutant who was angrily shooting me,i finally found garret,he was in some kind of pod,i broke the glass and pulled him out,these crazy mutants were going to blow the facility up,i had to get out of here.

As we headed out,every bullet piercing my body,i began to wonder if dying would be so bad,no more pain,no more sadness,no more war...

I finally pushed through the last door,to the dull outside air.

The mutants quit following us for some reason.

We finally reached the top of the cliff after a few minutes.

I laid garret down as he awoke.

"Where am i?"

"Reality."

"n?"

"HUH?"

He pulled out a revolver and aimed it at his head

"Im done,im done with this hell!"

"Garret,dont do this i"

I never got to finish my sentence,because he pulled the trigger.

I noticed something in his pocket after he fell.

A page that said...

I decided to take it to the scientist in novac.

Sorry it took so long but,here you go,the next chapter will be called pieces of the puzzle part 1


End file.
